


how to block people in real life

by bootyyyshaker9000



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Twins, april has bullys and donnie says no, bros, donnie has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyyyshaker9000/pseuds/bootyyyshaker9000
Summary: aprils having trouble at school and the twins both have very different ideas of how to handle it





	how to block people in real life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lee_the_small_bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_the_small_bean/gifts).



> more tumblr trash

“Ugh, I hate high school!”

Donnie gasped. 

“April, how could one hate such an amazing place”

“Because of those jerks at school who keep bothering me.”

At that moment Leo walked in wearing a fluffy sweatshirt that was 6 sizes too big.

“ Hey, what we talking about?”

“April is being bothered by people at school”

“For real, does anyone know how to block someone in real life cause I would love to know”

“Restraining order”

 

“Murder”

(i think you can guess who said what)

“NO Donnie no murder. murder is not nice” raph said 

Everyone jumped

“What the heck when did you get here”

“Like two seconds ago. I heard someone said murder and I had to make sure no one was going to murder someone. As murder is not good for the soul”

“Speak for yourself” coughed Donnie

“Sooo….. Ok then. Leo, a restraining order could work but then I would have to put the effort into it and I don't want that and” Donnie puts his hand up “no Donnie im not going to murder them”

Donnie put his hand down

“Ok then so any other ideas”

Beautiful pure happy boy raph says “ ideas on what?”

“How to block people in real life”  
“What you shouldn't do that. Maybe they want a friend and they are taking out their anger on you because they're lonely or something bads happening to them. You should try to always talk it out before you start fighting” 

All three of them stare at the pure boy. Donnie shielded his eyes unable to take the pureness while in direct contact with it. 

“Wow sometimes I forget how pure you are”

Donnie and Leo nod there heads agreeing.

“So im not going to do that. I think I'll just go with murder”

“Great choice, great choice” Donnie nodded his head

“But you have to help me bury the body” pointing at Donnie

“Naturally” 

They both make there way from the boys already talking about there plans to kill those poor high schoolers.

“Hey, guys what happening here?”

Mikey walked in wondering what was happening.

“Nothing Mikey, nothing at all”

Leo lead the little turtle away from those lunatics and to the kitchen to drown himself in pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> im wondering if I should keep making small fics  
> or just make a one really big fic with all these little stories?  
> comment your opinion


End file.
